


Ryan's Golden Genius

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Comforting Ryan, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Sad Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Sometimes Gavin has dark thoughts. Ryan is there to pull him out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of unrealistic version of a breakdown but I had a hard time writing down what it's like sorry

The thing about being a genius who comes across as a clumsy fool is sometimes everyone, including you, forgets that you’re a genius. That happened often to Gavin, especially when three quarters of the jobs he did relied purely on his attractiveness (as well as his cunning and silver tongue, but no one seemed to pay attention to how hard it was to lie so effectively).

So, here Gavin sat in the corner of his room, curled into himself and listening to the other crew member’s laughter from down the hall. Thoughts raced through his head, whispering insults and names from years ago and hours ago. ‘Idiot’, ‘fool’, ‘good for nothing’, ‘empty headed playboy’, ‘Ramsay’s Golden Slut’. The noise of his own head consumed him, swallowing him whole and drowning out the background of reality. Vaguely, he realised there were hot tracks burning down his cheeks, the painful tug of his hands twisting in his hair. When he looked up the moonlight that spilled into the room and illuminated it ever so slightly seemed like too much. It was all too blurry, like he was looking at it from underwater. He pressed his teeth into his palm, trying to ground himself, and took a slow breath. As soon as his eyes closed again the voices came rushing back, screaming louder than before. He curled into himself and sobbed.

He didn’t notice the voices in the living room fall silent, or the footsteps pounding down the hall, or even the light spilling into his room until Ryan was on his knees in front of him. A broad hand on his shoulder brought him out, whimpering and sniffling and beyond confused. His eyes were still blurry, the hallway light throwing shadows across the room and obscuring all but Ryan’s shadowed outline in front of him. He was talking, he could hear it, but he had to make an effort to understand. He was still stuck in his own head, his mind keeping hold of him with dark tendrils and shadowed hands and pulling him back into his own anxieties.

“Gavin, Gavin,” Ryan was repeating, gripping Gavin’s chin gently to get his attention.

The brit’s eyes cleared slightly, tears making wet tracks down his cheeks as he stared at Ryan.

“Gavin, sweetheart, it’s me,” Ryan mumbled quietly, pressing kisses over his cheeks.

Gavin simply curled into his chest, sobbing until the tears stopped falling and his stomach hurt. He could feel the swelling around his eyes, felt his nose running, knew he was at his least attractive.

“Don’t look at me,” Gavin mumbled, hiding his face in Ryan’s chest. Afraid if the vagabond saw him like this he’d find Gavin really just wasn’t worth it.

“Sweetheart, what happened?”

It all came back in a rush, the volume of the voices yanking a gasp from Gavin.

“Gavin,” Ryan said firmly, cutting through the ruckus in his head as he moved to meet Gavin’s eyes.

His eyes were impossibly warm for such a cold colour, the sight of such concern and determination swimming in them making Gavin pause for a moment. His expression wasn’t one of disgust or exasperation or pity, he was worried about him. The older man moved to grab a tissue from the box on his bedside (sometimes there wasn’t time for much on a job, so sue him) and wiped his cheeks and nose, tossing it into the bin.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked quietly, calloused fingers brushing over his jaw.

“I’m an idiot,” Gavin said quietly, looking away. “I’m an idiot who’s only use is as bait. A stupid, dumb, empty headed playboy slut.”

Ryan froze, and for a moment Gavin was sure he’d agree and leave. Instead, he was pulled against the man’s broad chest and held tightly, soft kisses pressed into his hair as he trembled slightly.

“Who said that?”

The tone of his voice was cold and dangerous, sharper than a knife and deadlier than a bullet, and it made Gavin flinch. His voice was meek when he spoke.

“A lot of people. Everyone.”

“Gavin, dear, look at me,” Ryan said softly, the change in his tone so jarring it was hard to imagine them coming from the same person. Dewy green eyes turned up to meet gentle blue.

“You’re a genius. Smarter than any of us. You can hack and shoot and lie and sometimes I think all that knowledge can’t even be stored in that huge schnoze of yours,” the older man said, a slight smile on his lips.

Gavin wrinkled his nose just slightly, half amused and half hurt. The hurt was kissed away, lips pressed to his cheek and forehead and lips.

“I mean it, Gavin. You’re not an idiot, and I’ll tear the hearts of anyone who disagrees out.”

Gavin grinned, eyes shutting as Ryan’s lips pressed against his gently. A broad hand swept down his back, soothing and slow. The kiss was gentle and chaste, little more than the brush and press of lips as Ryan held him. The brit broke away for a moment, feeling a lump rise in his throat as he looked up at Ryan.

“I love you.”

Ryan paused a moment before he smiled down at Gavin, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
